


Window Shopping

by fayescar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly love and caring, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个有关“寻回护身符”的小甜饼！Dean去“购物”的时候碰到了惊喜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Window Shopping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/777025) by [deanandsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam). 



“哦Sam，你不真的想把你老哥留在这儿转手指一整天，对吧？别这样伙计！而且你还要把我的宝贝带走。”

Sam像什么鸟类一样歪了歪头，他有时这么做，然后喷了一记鼻息。“Dean，我怀疑你这辈子有没有转过手指一次，而且我和你说了好几天了我要去伯斯维尔私人图书馆一天的特别开放日，那里面有很多珍稀的超自然手稿记录。而且这个家伙是个隐居者，从不让任何人接近他的书，所以这八成是唯一的机会，所以我一定要去。你来没什么不可以，只要你想。”他补充道。

Dean放弃地叹了口气。  
当Sam摆出那固执的表情说明没什么能让他改变主意了，但Dean可不想把一整天浪费在某个发霉的旧图书馆里。没什么能比这更无聊了！

“好吧，”他最后试了一次，挂上一副受伤的表情，“但你知道你这样就迫使我陷入一整天的无聊状态。你这样对得起你的良心吗，Sammy？”

Sam一丁点儿也没有被Dean耷拉着的耳朵动摇到，他见过这种表情太多次了。

“你知道吗，Dean。比起装个怨妇，你为什么不带着我们的东西到洗衣店去？因为我们只有一双干净的袜子剩下了而我要把它们带上，所以你要么去，要么你明天得穿上上礼拜的臭袜子。自己选，兄弟。”

Sam这么说着往门口走去，手里挥舞着那双可恶的干净的袜子好像它们是球桌上赢来的一沓钞票，他飞快地离开了房间，一边把袜子塞进自己的旅行袋。

Dean对于Sam才是一直洗衣服的人这一条的大声抱怨在Sam走到这小破旅馆底楼时还能听见，但他的脑子已全是对图书馆开放日的无限期待。如果Dean想要干净的东西穿，那他会把自己的屁股挪到洗衣房去的！

 

 

两个小时以后，Dean受够了。  
即使是去洗衣房都听上去是个不错的主意了，因为房间里唯一的娱乐设施就是那小旧黑白电视，放着那些黑白电影。

吐出一连串连最凶悍的飙车族都要脸红的脏话，他把那堆脏衣服填进他的旅行袋里，拧着脸去了最近的洗衣店。那伯斯维尔和他见鬼的图书馆要为此付出代价！

他暴躁地大踏步走在繁忙的街道上，其他行人几乎是本能地避开了他。  
洗衣店就在几个街区外，几乎快废弃了。Dean把成堆的衣服塞进了两个机器，没费心去按Sam以前做得那样把它们每件按不同颜色分类。  
“是他活该，”他不客气地想，“就算他最喜欢的衬衫被洗成了件色彩迷幻的噩梦。”

他四处看了看。  
今天怎么会这么无聊？通常这种地方总会有事发生的，像家庭矛盾、顾客抱怨他们的衣服缩水、或着把他们的牛仔裤扯坏了，但现在只有他一个人站在那里。  
他再次咒骂起来，就为了这操蛋的事实。

 

DeanWinchester这辈子从来没有window-shopping过，但在旅馆里看小电视已经够无聊的了，对着一堆打旋的衣服冥想更不用说了。  
离衣服洗好还有一个小时，于是他朝街上走去。

他发现自己正在看那些橱窗里商品而没有任何不情愿时真是感觉奇怪透了。这条街上有许多少见的小地方，没有那种无限重复的连锁店店面，而是一些古怪的小二手店，里面有些非常稀奇的玩意。  
他扫过了三四个店面，然后看见了这家给小古董分类的店，从陈旧的珠宝到鲜有人知的奇怪餐桌装饰。他眼睛瞥到一个黑色的皮环，和他以前手上戴的那个非常像——它在一次猎魔的时候被拉断了，而他从来没去找什么别的来戴。

他眼前的这个正在货架上，于是他有点心动。唔，对了，管他呢，他可以索性也给Sammy买一个，给那个大号书呆子。  
他没有真的生Sam的气，看在上帝的份上，让那孩子时不时能去做点他想做的事是他应得的。只是他们两个人对于找乐子的定义完全南辕北辙，太可惜。

他正准备推门进去，突然他的心跳漏了一拍。为了橱窗角落正躺着的他非常熟悉的那个首饰。他从十二岁起就把它挂在颈间，那个Sammy给他的礼物，那个被他无情地扔进垃圾桶的礼物，在他对他弟弟在Zachariah的天堂里和他背道而驰的梦想火冒三丈之后。

他一直为他这么做了感到羞愧，但按照典型的Dean Winchester风格他从没和Sam谈过这个话题，他低不下头来承认他在把这个代表他们兄弟感情的誓约的物件扔掉时犯了一个天大的错误。

Sam从没和他说过，但他知道自己自己那么做深深地伤害了他的弟弟。  
他叹了口气，想到他把它扔掉其实就是为了那一个理由，伤害他的弟弟。  
他是世界上最糟糕的哥哥。

 

 

他总是在想它身上发生了什么，但它是怎么流落到这里的？  
是有人在清理客房的时候把它从垃圾里捡了出来然后把它卖给了二手商人，最终放在了这儿吗？

Dean是个赌徒，他这样得来他的生活，但他经过这个城市，路过这个商店，然后找到了这个他在美国另一个角落丢弃的物件，这实在是太不可思议了。

他推开了大门。他必须买下它。  
他和Sam总有一天会能够不再忽视他们之间的这个问题，然后他会把护身符重新戴回他脖子上，那个属于它的位置，那个他从不应该脱下来的位置。  
不知怎的他不再觉得今天过得无聊了，今天是他最高兴的一天。

他满怀希望地走进店里，早前的不快心情被跑到脑后。  
他本以为会有个胡子拉碴的老男人站在柜台后，但事实上是个精神不错的青少年。

“嘿，有什么想要的吗？”  
“嗯，我想要那里那个怪怪的项链，”他指向那个护身符，“我女朋友喜欢收集那种古怪的小玩意。”他对那个女孩展开一个迷人的微笑。

“哦，这样，”她答道，“那东西价格公道，不是通常意义上好卖的那种，尽管它绝对是有些年代了。”她犹豫地说，意识到她说话的方式不是什么好的推销方式。

“哦，她会喜欢的，”Dean咧嘴微笑，预见到Sam回来以后看到它重新挂在自己脖子上了以后的表情。  
他没买什么，于是他也顺便买了那两个皮手环。  
“你想要把它们包装起来吗？”她用她能模仿出来的最好的售货员语调说着，但Dean已经在把护身符往脖子挂，然后把手环塞进了口袋。

他往外面走的时候，除了自己脖子上熟悉的重量什么也不再在意。

他去洗衣店拿上了干净的衣服，至少Sam不会对这再唧唧歪歪了。图书馆日八点结束，他在九点左右会回来。

 

 

不出所料旅馆门在九点准时开了，满脸热切的Sam走进来，兴奋得不得了。  
“Dean，”他开口道，“你应该和我一起来的。你不知道你错过了什么，那些古董书保养地很好，那个年长的主办方甚至让我们走近然后记了笔记——”

他在Dean转身的那一刻截断了话，眼神落在了他脖子上的护身符上。  
Dean一言不发地看着血色从他兄弟的脸上褪去。

“你从哪里得到它的，Dean？”Sam声音微弱，所有的热切都不见了。

“这有关系吗，Sammy？”Dean轻声回应，“它回到了它应该的位置，从不该被扔掉的。”

Sam侧过脸，他的眼睛湿润但他什么都没有说。  
如果Dean想的是讨论这个，Sam完全没有提供任何帮助。这些回忆还是太疼了。他还是能看见Dean把它丢进垃圾桶的那个画面。

Dean知道他得解释清楚，让Sam明白他把那个护身符扔掉五秒以后他就后悔了，但他顽固的骄傲让他无法回头走回去把它捡起来。  
He would just have to chick-flick his way through this.（翻不来_(:з」∠)_）  
他叹了口气。

 

“怎么说呢，Sammy，我是个傻子。我放不下面子回房间把它捡起来，但上帝啊，我之后的每一秒都在想念这。”  
Sam把他湿漉漉的眼睛转过来，“你为什么不早点告诉我这个？”他问。

“我只是不知道怎么提起它，Sam。我和我愚蠢的骄傲，我想，我不敢提起这个话题，怕你不相信我说的我有多抱歉。因为我根本没有丢掉项链的理由。完全没有。”他强调性地看向Sam的眼睛。  
Sam点点头。

“你是在哪里找到它的，Dean？”  
“你不会信这个的，Sammy。我在一个商店橱窗里见到它，完全是靠运气。好像它在等着我路过发现它。我不知道它是怎么到那里的，但我从来没因为看见一件东西而觉得这么高兴。”

Sam看见了他兄弟眼里的真实情感，在Dean几乎是虔诚地抚摸着脖子上的护身符的时候。

他转身然后笨拙地从他的旅行袋里掏出了一个熟悉的物件，和Dean手里把玩着的那个一模一样。

“我不知道你那个是哪里来的，但我给你的那个没有在垃圾桶里呆着超过两秒钟。”Sam微笑着把那个护身符举起来。

Dean不能更惊讶，他把Sam递出的护身符拿过来。  
他们长得完全一样。  
Sam给他的那个因为Dean常年的穿戴外表更光滑、颜色更浅些。

他困惑地抬头看向Sam。  
商店里的那个护身符并不是赝品，他戴上它的时候知道这种对的感觉。  
他迅速把他脖子上的褪下来比较它们。

 

“会不会这两个护身符都是真的？”Dean问他的兄弟。  
“有可能，但Bobby那时跟我说我它是非常特别的，所以我不知道这代表什么。”

Dean熟练地用手指刷过它们，他自己的那个因为日久穿戴的磨损背后有一个压痕，但当他的手指碰到那个新的挂件时他感到了一个相似的凹陷。

 

要是……？

 

他把两个护身符背对背靠在一起，而它们在一声轻轻的“咔哒”以后拼在了一起，形状组成了一个小小的亚努斯（双面神）。  
两张脸上的眼睛看着不同的方向，但它们组成一个整体。两双眼睛闪过一秒铁蓝色，然后重新变回原状。怎么回事？

“Dean，”Sam轻柔地说，“你的护身符是成对的。”  
Dean直直看向Sam，“就像我们一样，嗯？”他说，和他的弟弟一样湿了眼睛。  
Sam点点头没有说话，担心声音里的哽咽出卖自己。

他重新分开护身符，把Sam多年前给了他的那个挂回自己的颈间，然后他前跨一步，把另一个护身符套过他弟弟蓬松的脑袋，他的手抚过Sam宽阔的肩膀。  
这个过程因为充满意义而严肃无比。  
现在两个护身符都被戴上了，他们一人各一个。  
而就如同这两个护身符是为了彼此而存在，温切斯特兄弟也注定要比肩而立，作为两个独立的人，却又是永远的整体。

 

完


End file.
